


Searching

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is human, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theo is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo’s life is almost perfect. He’s got the grades, the looks, and enough charm and good will to get him by. The one thing that’s missing in his life? His soulmate. As he searches for his missing piece, he brings others together along the way.





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Elie! I hope you have a wonderful day! 💕

Theo Raeken’s got almost everything he could want in life. He’s got a family that loves him and supports his dream to become an artist, he’s got a full ride scholarship to UCLA because of his football prowess, and he’s one of the most popular guys on campus. He has some solid friendships through Corey and Josh, two members of the LGBT support group on campus, and his social calendar is never empty. To most people, Theo’s got the perfect life. He doesn’t complain about much, he keeps his grades at the honor roll level, and he makes it a point to volunteer at least once a month. He knows part of it is because he feels just a tiny bit guilty that he’s fortunate enough to have it all and, the icing on the cake, he’s a werewolf. His life is everything he wants it to be, but he knows something is missing from it.

His soulmate.

He stretches himself out along the edge of a cheerleader’s picnic blanket on the quad lawn, sighing as he lifts his left wrist and stares at the moving lines over his skin. His soulmate is still out there somewhere, their heartbeat pulsing constantly over his wrist. It’s not always this steady, which must mean his soulmate is having a good day. More often than not, it’s slightly accelerated. Theo’s had plenty of nights trying to match his own heartbeat to it, but he can never quite get them to match. The most frustrating part about all of this is that Theo should have it easy. He should be able to pick the heartbeat out of a crowd and immediately recognize his soulmate. But he hasn’t met them yet. He keeps his ears tuned throughout the day, but nothing he catches ever feels right or fits in. It’s enough to drive any man insane.

He exhales and checks his watch, frowning as he sees the time. He’s got an hour before his next class, just enough time to swing by the caf if he wants to grab a quick bite to eat. He knows that’s where Josh and his skater friends are hanging out, they’ve probably taken over one of the balconies. Corey’s spending his time working on a research paper in the library, more than likely hitting on the student working at the help desk. He checks his pocket for his meal card and gets up, nodding his goodbyes to his teammates as he turns and heads across the lawn.

His phone buzzes to life and he pulls it out, chuckling as Corey’s name flashed across his screen with an incoming text. He pulls it open and glanced at the attached picture, rolling his eyes. It’s of the dark-skinned boy that Corey declares must be his soulmate, his smile warm and bright as he helps a girl find a book she’s looking for. There are about twenty heart eye emojis attached and he can’t help but chuckle. He shakes his head and starts to tap out a response, reaching for the door to the caf when it swings open and clips him in the shoulder. A hurricane of motion barrels into him, sending his phone flying from his hand. He stumbles back and looks up, opening his mouth to apologize when striking blue eyes pin him in place.

“Seriously?” The boy huffs, color flooding his cheeks. “Sorry. Excuse me,” he mutters as he steps around Theo. He can smell the embarrassment wafting him off him in waves, coupled with a scent that is purely his own. Theo’s inner wolf perks in interest and he kneels down, grabbing his phone as he watches the boy walk away. It isn’t until he gets a glimpse of his wrist that he realizes it reflects the heartbeat walking away from him. He’s found him.

-

Without a name, it’s impossible to track blue eyes down. Theo curses himself for being rooted to the spot that day, watching his destiny walk away from him. He’s scoured campus, going out of his way to explore different buildings and dorms, but he hasn’t been able to come across the scent of the boy that’s haunting his dreams. A week later, he finds himself perched on a brick wall as he watches Josh and his friends perform tricks off the sidewalk. Students are weaving expertly through the mesh of skaters and long boarders, used to the Avenue being taken up by the small group. Theo watches as Josh fails a kickflip, a soft snort escaping him. His friend flips him off without looking, kicking his board up and catching it before hopping up to join Theo on the wall. “All right, man. You gonna spill or not?” Josh asks, giving him a long suffering look.

“I’m pretty sure I met my soulmate.” Theo confesses, knowing it’s better not to hide anything. Josh can see right through him. If he’s honest, sometimes the human terrifies him.

“And? Who is he?” Josh asks, dropping his board down and leaning it against the wall they’re on.

“I don’t know his name. I didn’t get that far.” Theo admits, cheeks heating up.

“Nice,” Josh snorts. “So, did he wow you with his words? Impress you with his looks?” He asks. Theo shakes his head and shifts around, straddling the wall before laying on his back. He crossed his arms behind his head, watching Josh.

“He walked into me and then walked away.” He explains, blowing out heavily. “I don’t even know his name.” He mentally kicks himself again, wishing he could find some sign of the boy. Why can’t time travel be a real thing? Werewolves are allowed to exist, is traveling through time really such a far stretch beyond that?

“Ah, so he took your breath away.” Josh chuckles softly. “Must have been pretty good looking to make you believe he’s your soulmate.”

“It’s not just that,” Theo disagrees immediately. He doesn’t know how to explain it without giving everything away. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Josh. He does. He trusts him with his life. But the problem is, Theo’s an omega. He’s kept himself isolated with his secret, not out of fear but out of necessity. He doesn’t need an alpha barging into his life, trying to control him just to make their own pack stronger. Not to mention the hunters that would gladly take him as bait if they knew he existed. He’s still not worried about himself, but rather the impact it would have on his friends and family. “I just know it’s him, okay?” He holds Josh’s gaze for a moment, relieved when his friend nods and doesn’t press for answers.

“Whatever you say. You want help finding him?” Josh offers. Theo immediately narrows his eyes, studying his friend closely. Josh doesn’t offer help unless there’s something in return.

“What’s in it for you?” Theo asks, keeping his ears trained for a stutter in his friend’s heartbeat.

“The usual. I get to see my boy get his happy ending.” Josh chuckles. “And I get an audience with the captain of the lacrosse team.” He says, checking his nails for imaginary specks of dirt. “T, I’m not asking for much. I really do want you happy. And not the fake happiness you put on sometimes. A legit smile.” He says, looking up and holding Theo’s gaze until the werewolf has to look away.

“Deal.” Theo says, weighing his options. He’s avoided the lacrosse captain for the most part, was able to detect the werewolf from day one, but he can swallow his pride to spare a few words and an introduction. If it helps him meet blue eyes again, he’s willing to do just about anything.

-

Two days later, Theo arranges the meeting. It’s easy to ask Talbot to meet him out on the soccer field. He’s not too surprised that when he and Josh arrive, the werewolf is shirtless and practicing his goal kicks. He knows the rumors that surround the lacrosse captain and his promiscuity is a hot topic at parties. He clears his throat from the sidelines, knowing Brett can hear him, and watches him score a final goal before jogging across the field to them. Josh fidgets next to him, tugging his beanie down over his ears as they watch the taller boy come closer. “You know, it’s pretty easy to score when there’s no one blocking you.” He comments, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Raeken. You offering to stand in?” Brett lifts an eyebrow. Theo shakes his head and rocks slightly on his heels, inclining his head toward Josh. “Well hey there, pretty boy. Surprised you’re not rolling by on a skateboard.”

“You’ve noticed me?” Josh asks, voicing rising an octave. Theo chuckles as his heart starts to race, cheeks flush with color. “I...uh...”

“Of course I have,” Brett murmurs as he steps closer. “Hard not to notice someone like you. Surprised Raeken invited you to meet me, though. I thought for sure he’d try and keep his best friend away from the likes of me.”

“Josh is a big boy. He can make his own decisions.” Theo snorts softly, rolling his eyes. “He’s just shy.”

“Just my type.” Brett smirks, though it’s a little softer around the edges as he regards Josh. “To what do I owe this little gift?” He asks, shifting his gaze back to Theo.

“Josh owes me. This was his price.” Theo shrugs and glances at his best friend. “You’ll keep me posted on whether or not you see him?” He asks. Brett lifts an eyebrow, prompting him to explain what’s going on. “I met my soulmate. Problem is, I didn’t catch his name and I haven’t had any luck finding him around campus. Since Josh and his crew have eyes and ears everywhere, I figured I’d ask for help. This was payment.”

“Not a bad reward.” Brett hums, reaching forward and cupping Josh’s jaw. Theo watches the pulse across Brett’s wrist race, matching the one thundering in his friend’s chest. “He’s pretty cute. Aren’t you, baby boy?”

“I’m yours.” Josh whispers, flushing as he realizes what he’s saying. “I...I mean-“ he swallows hard and Brett chuckles, lifting Josh’s wrist. He places it so Josh can see it, resting it lightly across his heart. “Oh,” he whispers as his eyes widen. “I really am yours?”

“Yeah.” Brett chuckles, sweeping his fingers across Josh’s jaw. “I’m yours, too.” He breaks their eye contact and nods at Theo, his smirk falling away to reveal a genuine smile. “We’ll find your soulmate. It’s the least we can do for this.” He says softly.

“Thanks.” Theo sighs, studying the pair for a moment. Josh is leaning into Brett’s touch, looking at him as though he hung the moon and he stars. Theo wants that. He wants a second chance with his soulmate, a chance to introduce himself and learn his name. “All I know is he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen,” he tells them. “Dirty blond hair and some light scruff. About my height.”

“Don’t worry. I saw the sketch you did of him. I took a picture.” Josh says. Theo rolls his eyes, biting back his annoyance. He shouldn’t be surprised Josh went through his sketchbook. “I’ll show it to Brett and we’ll find him. I’m good at finding people.” Josh tells him. Theo nods and bids them farewell, turning and heading from the field. He hides a smile as Brett whispers his thanks, just for his ears. He might not be any closer to finding his soulmate with this, but at least he’s helped his friend.

-

Theo feels his hopes start to dwindle as the next couple of weeks drag by. Josh keeps true to his word and he spends his free time scouring the campus, Brett occasionally joining in to find the blue-eyed boy. But it’s like he’s a ghost. The people they’ve asked swear they’ve never seen him before and Theo’s hope is starting to dwindle as fall break rolls around. He goes home to his family and, when he returns, he feels like he’s made peace with the fact that he’s never going to meet his soulmate. He’s told himself that he has to come to terms with it, the evidence is screaming that he’s never going to meet him at this rate.

He exits the gym and wipes sweat from his brow, checking the time on his watch. He’s got just enough time for a quick shower before he’s due for meeting Corey at the library, where he’s sure to be ogling the help desk student assistant. He jogs back to his dorm and showers, changing quickly into jeans and a tank top before heading that way. He’s not too surprised to find Corey hiding out behind the stacks, curled up in his usual corner. If he cranes his neck just far enough, Theo can see the boy at the help desk from here. Personally, he thinks it’s a lot of trouble to go through. He’s told Corey he should just talk to him, but his friend flat out refuses. He’d rather stare in awe from a few meters away than risk it.

“You’re drooling again.” Theo says casually, grinning as Corey actually snaps his mouth shut and wipes at his jaw. He flips Theo off, blushing furiously as he turns to look at him.

“You’re such an ass,” Corey tells him.

“Duly noted,” Theo chuckles. “Never claimed to be anything else.”

“Like you haven’t been whining about your soulmate for the past two months,” Corey reminds. Theo’s smile slips for a moment, but he manages to recover it before the other boy notices. “I just...what if he doesn’t like me? What if he’s one of those guys that’s crazy smart and he’s disappointed when I’m not?” He asks quietly, chewing on his lower lip.

“Then he doesn’t deserve you.” Theo responds immediately. “But he’s not going to turn you away, Corey. Soulmate or not.” He says, as though he doesn’t already know the other boy’s heartbeat matches the one on Corey’s wrist. He’d figured it out weeks ago, but Corey doesn’t seem to want to believe it. He can’t say he blames him. From what he understands, Corey has had a hell of a home life. Apparently his parents hadn’t been soulmates, but they’d been too set in their ways to get a divorce. Theo had seen some of the scars left on the other boy and it always makes his blood hot.

“Thanks.” Corey shoots him a nervous smile and he gently inclines his head. He takes a moment to pull his laptop from his bag and open it up, clearing his throat. He watches Corey pretend to return to his book, but his eyes stray every few seconds.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Theo mutters before he sits up a little straighter. Before Corey can stop him, he leans forward and lets out a sharp whistle that makes the few hanging around the library look his way. He throws up his hand, motioning for the dark-skinned boy to come closer. “Excuse me? Can I get some help?” He asks, keeping his voice louder than strictly necessary. From the corner of his eye, he can see Corey sinking down into his seat.

“Why are you my friend, I hate you.” Corey hisses as the other boy approaches them. “Theo! Make him go away!”

“Too late,” Theo grins and puts on his most innocent smile. “I’m so sorry to bother you, man. But my friend here is getting kind of bored of the book he’s reading and we could really use some recommendations. Can you help?” He asks, nodding at Corey. The pale boy is flushed a lovely cherry, staring fixedly down at his book.

“Sure!” The boy beams brightly and leans over, gleaning the title of the book from the top of a page. “Oh, man! No wonder you’re bored to tears. I don’t blame you.” He says, setting one palm down on the table as he leans down and effectively cages Corey in against his seat. Theo’s half convinced the poor guy is going to pass out from sheer proximity to the object of his affections.

“Corey’s got a bad habit of picking awful books.” Theo says, grinning slightly. “I’m Theo, by the way.” He says when Corey can’t seem to get his mouth open.

“Mason.” The dark-skinned boy replies absently, staring down at Corey’s left wrist. “I...uh...I think I might be your soulmate. My heart’s kind of racing just like that.” He says softly. Corey’s eyes widen and he turns his head to look at Mason’s wrist, his eyes bulging even more.

“Mission accomplished.” Theo grins and shuts his laptop, sliding it back into his bag. “I’ll leave you two to get more acquainted. You’re welcome,” he says as he slips the bag strap over his shoulder. “I’ve been telling Corey for months to talk to you.” He adds, grinning smugly when Corey shoots him a horrified look.

“Thank god,” Mason breathes. “I was trying to make up excuses to come and talk to him. I thought you were really cute.” He says. Corey’s blush spreads further and Theo smiles softly. He likes this guy, he hopes that Corey will allow himself to be happy. “If you’re interested, I’d love to get your number and a cup of coffee sometime. You look like a green tea kind of guy.” Mason says, smiling gently down at Corey.

“It’s my favorite.” Corey whispers, cautiously sliding his hand over Mason’s. Theo turns away, smiling to himself as he leaves the library and heads back to his bedroom. He’s still no closer to his own happy ending, but at least Corey’s finally met his. He hadn’t intended to intervene like that, but he’d been so tired of watching his friend pine when his happiness was just a few feet away. Maybe, just maybe, Theo’s own sweet ending was waiting around the corner for him.

-

December rolls around before Theo knows it. He’s staying in the dorms over break, making up excuses to his parents that he wants to spend the holidays with his friends. It’s not a complete lie. Corey is going to be staying with Mason since home isn’t really an option for him. Josh is away with Brett and his family, on some kind of ski trip in the mountains. He’s received what feels like a million snapchats and text messages since his departure and each one makes Theo smile. He’s glad his best friend has his soulmate and that things are working out for him. The same goes for Corey. Mason’s has lunch with them a few times, but most of his free time is eaten up by his job in the library. Corey doesn’t ever complain. Theo’s always blown away by his selflessness.

Christmas Eve is upon him before he knows it. He gathers up the gifts he has for Mason and Corey, tucking the tin of brownies he’s baked under his arm. It’s about a fifteen minute walk to Mason’s apartment, but he doesn’t mind. The weather is gorgeous out, a slight breeze making him glad he’s wearing his favorite red hoodie. He plugs in his ear buds and sets on his way, watching the sun as it starts to sink below the horizon. He loves. California sunsets, but a part of him wishes it was cold enough and overcast for snow. He’d love a white Christmas.

He jogs up the steps to Mason’s apartment, knocking lightly on the door. He hides a smile as he hears the couple spring apart, presuming them to be making out on the couch. Corey opens the door with a wide grin, his cheeks flushed and lips spit slick and swollen. “Hey! Come on in!” He says, stepping back quickly. “Glad you made it! We’re just waiting on Mason’s best friend to get here, but it’ll be a couple of hours. We were thinking of watching a movie.” He explains. Theo nods and slips out of his shoes, tugging off his hoodie and setting it on the coat rack.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Theo says, carrying his baked goods to Mason’s kitchen. He sets them on the counter and goes to the loveseat, flopping down on it while Corey resumes his place on the couch. “What were we thinking of watching?” He asks, setting his packages on the floor off to the side.

“Something Christmas. Li thinks  _ Die Hard _ is a Christmas classic.” Mason snorts softly. “I was thinking classic Rudolph. You cool with that?” He asks, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

“Yeah, man. Sounds good.” Theo answers, crossing his arms back behind his head. Mason uses his remote to turn down the lights - Theo is absolutely *not* jealous of that - and the movie starts to play. He only half pays attention, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his notifications. Josh has sent him pictures of two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, little hearts shaped by the whipped cream. There’s a follow up of his and Brett’s bare legs tangled in the sheets. He rolls his eyes, smiling fondly as he sends back a thumbs up and locks his phone. He’s halfway asleep on the couch, lulled by the comforting heartbeats of his friends and the rudimentary pack he considers his own, when a car door slams outside and jolts him awake. He straightens up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as Mason gets up to open the door. He must have dozed off at some point, Rudolph isn’t playing anymore and there’s a new film that’s almost finished. He checks his phone, surprised that it’s nearly midnight. “Damn.”

“You were tired. We wanted to let you sleep.” Corey says, smiling softly at him. Theo nods and thanks him, draping his arm across the back of the loveseat and using it as leverage to lift himself up as Mason opens the door.

“Merry Christmas!” Mason shouts, earning a laugh from the boy that’s walking in. Theo’s heart thuds unevenly in his chest as he catches a glimpse of dirty blond hair and a boyish grin. Piercing blue eyes turn to him and the boy standing in the doorway is all Theo can see. He’s back. His soulmate is here.

“It’s ten minutes til, Mase.” The boy says, shrugging off his jacket. “Oh. Hey, I know you.” He smiles at Theo and it feels like the sun has come out, stealing the breath from his lungs. “You play football, right?”

“Yeah.” Theo swallows hard, nodding his head. “Yeah. Theo.” He says, unable to string words together. He’s imagined this going a lot more eloquently. He’s spent hours agonizing over it, ready to sweep the blue-eyes boy off his feet. Too bad those smooth words are stuck to the back of his throat.

“I’m Liam.” He says, stepping out of his shoes. “Mase, please tell me you’ve got hot chocolate ready to go.” He grins at his friend, already on his way to the kitchen.

“Sure. Theo can show you where it is.” Mason says, giving him a meaningful look. He scrambles off the loveseat and follows Liam into the kitchen, moving on autopilot to collect four mugs from the cabinet.

“How’d you know I play football?” Theo asks, swallowing hard as he turns and finds Liam watching him. “I’ve never seen you around campus.” He adds, hoping that might soften him from sounding too suspicious or accusing. Right now, he’s hyper focused on not making a fool out of himself.

“I went to the homecoming game with Mason. I don’t go here,” Liam adds with a soft chuckle. “I’m transferring in for the spring. I needed community college to boost my GPA to get in.” He says, filling two of the mugs with powder and water before sliding them into the microwave. “I think I ran into you once, outside of the cafeteria? I was kind of having a bad day.”

“You kind of ran into me. Almost knocked me off my feet,” Theo chuckles softly. “Haven’t been able to forget you though.” He says, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Really?” Liam lifts an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he props his hip against the counter. “And why is that?” He asks, worrying his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. Theo reaches out on instinct, thumb catching his lip and gently tugging it free of his teeth. Liam’s breath catches, heart skipping a beat, and Theo slowly turns his wrist to eye level. Understanding dawns over his face and Liam’s face crinkles as he smiles full force. “Oh,” he whispers.

“Yeah.” Theo smiles and drops his hand away, cautiously taking Liam’s wrist and rotating it between his fingers. The fluttering heartbeat dancing over his skin matches Theo’s perfectly. He exhales and cups Liam’s face between his hands, leaning in and resting their foreheads together. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to find you,” he whispers.

“I can imagine.” Liam says, smiling. He pulls back from Theo’s hold as the microwave beeps at them, trading out the mugs and turning back to Theo. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” He admits, cheeks heating slightly. “How’d you know it was me?” He asks. Theo weighs his options, settling for shrugging one shoulder. He doesn’t really know what to say to him. The truth would be a hard sell and he doesn’t want to scare him off.

“Some things you just know,” Theo tells him. “The real question is how did Mason and Corey know it was you?” He says, leaning back to squint suspiciously at the pair in the living room.

“Because I’m awesome like that,” Mason says as he tilts his head back to watch them. “Corey showed me your sketch and I recognised him immediately. I was hoping you two would be able to meet and figure it out.” He says, opening his arms for Corey to snuggle down against his chest. Theo flushes lightly and ducks his head, scratching the back of his neck as Liam raises an eyebrow at him.

“You have a sketch of me?” Liam asks, a touch of awe in his voice that makes Theo’s stomach flip.

“I do. I told you I couldn’t get you out of my head that day.” Theo says, grabbing the two mugs of hot chocolate as the microwave dings. Liam grabs the second set and follows him into the living room, going straight to the loveseat while Theo delivers the mugs to Mason and Corey. He doubles back to the kitchen for his tin of brownies, bringing them out and handing a couple to his friends. He smiles and takes a seat beside Liam, trading the baked goods for his hot chocolate. He eases back against the cushions, lifting his arm up as a silent invitation. Liam comes down against his side with ease, resting his head against his shoulder. He sighs in contentment, letting his chin come to rest on top of Liam’s head as his eyes drift shut.

“Hey, Theo?” Liam whispers as a Christmas movie starts in the background. He hums softly, cracking his eyes open to look down at him. “Merry Christmas.” He says, tilting his head up and brushing a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. It’s featherlight and chaste, a promise of what’s to come. Before today, Theo never would have said he believed in Christmas miracles. But maybe, just maybe, this time he does. It’s been close to four months since Liam crashed into him outside of the cafeteria and awakened his desire for a soulmate. He’s helped his friends connect with theirs while searching for his own and that in and of itself feels like a miraculous accomplishment. This must be his reward for bringing love to others for the holiday season. He smiles and hugs Liam a little tighter, thanking whatever deity exists out there that he’s finally managed to meet his soulmate. Here, with Liam in his arms, everything feels perfect.


End file.
